winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 608/Script
Attack Of The Sphinx Intro/Recap Narrator: Daphne found out that the only way to defeat the witches is to lock the Legendarium once and for all. So the Winx and the pixies headed to Alexandria of Egypt to search the ancient library for the fairy godmother's diary. But Selina, following the Trix's orders, made it as hard as possible for all the Winx to make it into the library. Scene: Library of Alexandria Icy: The ancient mummies of Egypt are going to crush the Winx. While we watch from here, all safe and sound. *Darcy and Stormy laugh* Musa: Oh man! These mummies are all over the place! Bloom: Winx, we can handle this. Any tips Daphne? Daphne: Mummies are from ancient times, held together by magical bandages. Aisha: Then let's for their bandages, Water Bolt! Flora: Nice work Aisha. Lilac Vortex! Musa: Flora, watch out! Flora: Woah! Musa: Infinite Echo! Pixies: Waa! Daphne: I call upon the element of fire, Flame Spiral! Stella: Can't handle with the light huh? You're messing with the wrong fairy. Light Spectrum! Cherie: Get your creepy mummy hands off me! Huh? Nice! Nothing's working! Chatta: Pixies, I got an idea. Watch this! There's nothing but just and turn this bandages! All I have to do is to start unraveling, and then no more mummy! *Chatta pulls the mummy's bandages and started singing.* Chatta: ♪ Round and round the mummy we go, the pixie pull the bandage, the bandages flew and that's when we knew and pop goes the mummy! ♪ Ta da! Cherie: You are a genius, Chatta. Flora: All right! Chatta: Yoo-hoo, mr mummy! Bloom: Not so fast, mummy! You're not going anywhere! Caramel: This is fun! I'll take that, thank you! Lockette: Yay! Chatta: Woo-hoo! Wee! Aisha: And that my friends, is that. Bloom: Great work everybody. Pixies: Yay! Aisha: We did it. Flora: Yeah! Stella: Yeah, yeah! Tecna: It's okay, we're safe now. Darcy: Well, isn't this just great? Icy: Cool it, we still got Selina. Scene: Cloudtower Selina: I'm listening Icy. Icy: Selina, that last attack was pathetic. Find something else! Selina: Hmm... I have to find something more powerful. In ancient Egypt, only those who solved the riddle of the Sphinx were safe from it's wrath. Legendarium, mighty Sphinx, I invoke you, you are free to spread out panic throughout the desert. Scene: City of Alexandria Selina: Cast your shadow of despair, over the city of Alexandria! Citizens: Huh? Woah... What is that thing? Ahh! Look out! Scene: Library of Alexandria Tecna: All right Winx, we need to keep looking for the fairy godmother's diary. Musa: You mean, the needle in the haystack? Tecna: Okay, you all start in the Egyptian History section. Bloom: We're on it! Tecna: And why don't you girls search the main script section. Icy: Selina better get it right this time. Stormy: Yea, those mummies were lame. Tecna: What was that Carol? Bloom: Oh no. Tecna: Huh? Daphne: Bloom, what is it? Bloom: Something is not right, I can feel it. It's coming from outside and we need to stop it. Chatta: Wake up Piff, time to go! Scene: City of Alexandria Citizens: Ahh! Run! Bloom: Oh no. Daphne: It's the Sphinx, and it's alive. Flora: What is the Sphix exactly? Daphne: It's an monument built as a symbol of protection. Stella: Well it certainly isn't protecting anyone now. Bloom: Come on Winx, we got to stop that Sphinx! Volcanic Attack! Icy: Professor Daphne! Daphne: My students! I call upon the element of water, Dome of the Ocean! Icy: Please, please help us! Stormy: This is way to easy. Darcy: Loving it. Stormy: Hey Sphinxy, keep up the good work! Icy: Ready sisters? Time for some fun. *The dog barks. The Trix laugh* Stella: I got this, Total Eclipse! Aisha: Over here big guy! Stella: Oh yoo-who! Over here! Scene: Cloudtower Selina: Hmm... Acheron: Selina, you must work harder. Selina: Huh? Acheron: You have to stop the Winx from finding the diary. If you don't, I could be locked in the Legendarium forever. Selina: But Acheron, I don't know where the diary is. Acheron: I do, I had plenty of time to spy on the fairy godmother all these years. So I will teleport you to where she hid the diary. It is deep in the heart of the library, in a secret hidden chamber. Scene: City of Alexandria Aisha: What do we do next, Winx? Bloom: We're gonna need to lead the Sphinx further into the desert. Let's get him away from all these people. Stella: And how are we supposed to do that? Bloom: Follow me. Winx, all at once! Stella: Whoopssie. Tecna: Stella, stay focused. Musa: It's working! Aisha: Over here, Sphinx! Down, boy. Lockette: They're moving the Sphinx out of the city! Daphne: Quick, let's help them! Icy: Hmm... New location, same show. *Icy laughs* Daphne: Bloom, he's right on your tail! Scene: Egypt Aisha: Keep it moving, Winx! Cherie: Hurry up Musa! Musa: He sure is fast for an old relic! Tecna: I know, we got to stay alert. We're within wading distance. Musa: Tecna! Don't give him any ideas! *Musa screams* Aisha: Musa! Musa: Thanks Aisha. Thought you get rid of me huh? Not this time! Flora: Chlorophyll Bolt! Tecna: He's stuck! Stella: I say we just leave him here and call it a day! Aisha: But the library could collapse any minute! Bloom: And then we'll never get the diary. Keep the Sphinx busy, I'm going in. Stella: Bloom, wait! Scene: Library of Alexandria Bloom: The diary, I have to find it before this place crumbles. I can sense its presence. Scene: Egypt Stormy: What are you looking at? Icy: Hey! Stop that! Darcy: No! Daphne: Keep your hands off them! I call upon the element of Earth, Dance of Leaves! Icy: Thanks, Professor Daphne! Scene: Library of Alexandria Selina: The diary is in here somewhere, huh? Come on, come on! Where are you, diary? Where?! Time is running out, I have to find it! Huh? Scene: Egypt Boy: Mum, look! Icy: Now, don't worry. *The Trix laugh* Icy: Darcy, let them have it. Darcy: Chaotic Confusion! *The tourists scream and Darcy laughs* Darcy: Isn't terror terrific? Amore: Oh no! Those poor people need our help! Lockette: I think I know what to do, come on! Don't worry, everyone just, stay calm! Amore: Magic Chamomile. Caramel: Go Amore! Lockette:'''That was a close one. Scene: Library of Alexandria '''Bloom: The diary's presence is so strong, it's practically calling me. Huh? The fairy godmother's diary. *Bloom gasps* Bloom: What? Who is that? Selina? Selina! Is it really you? Selina: Bloom. Hello. Bloom: It's so good to see you. What are you doing here? It's dangerous! Selina: Uh, well, it's a long story. I, um... Bloom: Huh? It's the Sphinx! Quick, Selina, we have to get out of here, now. This place is not safe. I know the way out. Follow me! Selina, where are you? Scene: Egypt *Darcy laughs* Darcy: There's no stopping that boy. Stormy: Loving it. *The Trix laugh* Daphne: I'll take that! Lockette: He's getting too close! Aisha: That's a girl, Piff! *Musa laughs* Chatta: He's sleeping like a little baby! Darcy: A little bit of dream dust is all it took?! Are you kidding me? Flora: Oh no, he's awake! *The pixies gasp and scream* Daphne: Let's go Winx! Girls, casts a convergence spell! Musa: That's a good idea Daphne! Aisha: We can do this! Bloomix convergence! Our convergence isn't working without Bloom! Where is she? Flora: She's still in the library! Tecna: What else can we do? Sphinx: Nothing! There is nothing that you can do Winx! Unless you solve my riddle. Stella: That's it? To avoid getting chase by an ancient cat we just answer a question? Daphne: It's not as easy as you think, Stella. If we give the wrong answer, then... Stella: Then what? What? Do you guys get it? I don't get it. Sphinx: Listen to my question, and listen well. You have but only three tries. *The Trix laugh* Winx, pixies: Uhh... Huh? Sphinx: There are many books in the lost library of Alexandria. How many letters are there in those books? Winx: Uhh... Daphne: That's nearly impossible. Tecna: Maybe I can create an algorithm to calculate the exact number. Chatta: There are three zillion, two thousand, five hundred, and thirty-six letters in those books. Stella: Oh, oh... Chatta: I think... Sphinx: Wrong answer! You have but only two tries left. Cherie: Chatta, how did you even come out with that number? Chatta: It felt right. Tecna: I know. The correct answer is sixty million, two hundred and thirty thousand, four hundred and fifty-one letters! Sphinx: Wrong! *The Winx gasp* Tecna: I just don't know what happened, my algorithm are usually completely foolproof. Sphinx: You have but only one final try. *Chatta gasps* Chatta: Wait, I know it! I know it! Tecna: Chatta... Musa: Maybe now is not the best time for more guessing! Chatta: The answer is ten! Ten letters! Lockette: Ten letters in all those books? Oh, Chatta! Chatta: Not in all those books, but in the words "those books"! Those two words contain exactly ten letters! Sphinx: No! You couldn't have! You solve the riddle?! Noooo! Icy: Huh? *Darcy and Stormy gasp* Scene: Library of Alexandria Bloom: The diary. Volcanic Attack! *Bloom grunts* Scene: Egypt Pixies, Musa: Go Chatta! *Chatta laughs* Bloom: Sounds like a celebration. So, what did I miss? Daphne: Bloom! Thank goodness you're back. Flora: We defeated the Sphinx, Bloom, all thanks to Chatta! You should have seen her. Chatta: You can say I have a way with words! Bloom: Our mission was completely successful then, look! Flora: Way to go! Aisha: You found it! Stella: All right! Musa: Yeah! Daphne: We're in the clear, girls. At least for now. Icy: All of ancient civilization was ranging on a word problem? What a joke! Sisters, we got to come up with another plan. Bloom: The fairy godmother's name is Eldora. She traveled all over, searching for a way to lock the Legendarium. Daphne: And what happened? Bloom: It doesn't say. Daphne: Then the best next thing to do is to follow Eldora's path. Bloom: We'll use the hot air balloons, and go to every place she visited! Aisha: Sounds good to me. Darcy: I don't think I can put on this act much longer. Icy: Toughen up, Darcy, we're putting on this good girl act until we get that diary. Tecna: Evie, Lori, Carol! This way girls, come on! Stormy: Yes, Tecna, we're coming. Icy: We wouldn't miss this for the world. Ending Narrator: Chinese dragons, dumplings, the Great Wall and a mysterious and very beautiful flower, are all awaiting the Winx in the next exciting episode. With the help of Daphne and the pixies, the Winx continue their search to find Eldora, and accomplish their mission, to lock the Legendarium for good. Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Scripts